The Importance of Knocking
by HPfanGleekForLife
Summary: or, How Finn Hudson Learned The Hard Way That Kurt's Door Was Shut For a Reason. An unfortunate Finn Hudson returns from football practice early to find his stepbrother and boyfriend in a less than appropriate position...Bordeline M but rated T for now.


**_A/N: Another attempt at a prompt in which the unfortunate Finn comes home from football practice early only to find his stepbrother and his boyfriend in a compromising position…._**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Importance of Knocking<strong>

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson**

**Pairings: Klaine, brotherly Furt**

**Warnings: Sweet dolphin kisses and general boy lovin'. Closest thing to smut I've written before? Actual smut? Idk, it's kinda wanky, even if I do say so myself. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were delighted, for once, to have the Hudson-Hummel house to themselves for a while.<p>

Burt was working in the shop overtime and wouldn't be done till six at the latest, and Carole was out on an evening shopping trip with a few friends from work. Finn was at football practice and wouldn't be home until five.

All was quiet as the two boys, feeling adventurous and giggly, made their way upstairs to Kurt's room, a place where they would not usually be allowed to be on their own and without either Burt or Carole in the house. Even after eleven months, the possibility of some intimate alone time in the privacy of each other's bedrooms was just as exciting as it always has been, ever since the first time they had found themselves alone.

Since taking the plunge sexually a few months ago, it had strengthened and improved their physical relationship greatly and they were looking forward to exploring said physical relationship right here, right now. Homework could wait. Besides, Kurt barely thought Madame Casey would mind if he handed in his French assignment late. She liked him because he was the best in that class.

Kurt lead Blaine into his bedroom by the hand, and no sooner had he closed the door he pressed his lips to Blaine's, relishing the soft and gentle warmth, the way his arms instinctively closed around Kurt's waist to hold him closer.

"Let's go on the bed" he whispered candidly, feeling his face flush with colour even after all this time. They had time; they could do whatever they wanted.

"Yes, let's" Blaine breathed into his open mouth, loosening his grip so that he could take a step back and guide Kurt over to their intended location.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and took Kurt by both hands to pull him towards him, so that Kurt was standing between his legs. He craned his neck - one of the downsides of being exactly three inches shorter than Kurt - to kiss him again, this time more sweetly and with more feeling.

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his knees into the soft duvet covering his bed either side of Blaine's own legs to bracket himself, arms coming around his boyfriend's waist to hold him there. He was smiling widely, lovingly, brilliantly blue eyes sparkling, and then he resumed kissing him, hands sliding upwards towards Blaine's broad shoulders, Blaine's own hands at the base of his spine, teasing along the waistband of his impossibly tight jeans.

Slowly but surely, Kurt's hands came around the front of his chest, the position pushing him into more of a sitting pose and aligning their hips, a welcome movement which brought with it heat and lust and love all at once. He pushed Blaine backward so that he rested against the pillows that were piled against the headboard of the bed, and never breaking the kiss - God only knew how he had been able to do that - he moved so that he was lying in between Blaine's legs, his hands returning to his back to pull him flush against his own body.

They continued that way for quite some time. It was tender yet passionate, all lips and hands and legs, and soon the air in the room became quite hot, and before they knew it they were both missing their respective top layers of clothing; Kurt's plaid jacket had been discarded to lie across a chair next to the wall, and Blaine's navy cardigan had been thrown on top of the laundry basket by the door.

Blaine moved to place open-mouthed kisses to Kurt's neck and collarbone and he shifted above him to give him access to the expanse of fair skin above the collar of his shirt. At the same time, Kurt's hands busied themselves with Blaine's jeans, trying to work open the belt he was wearing. He was hot with arousal, and in such a short space of time, too.

Blaine groaned against his skin once he realised what Kurt was trying to do, reaching down to help him and afterwards, pushing up his shirt to kiss and nuzzle the soft skin there, which he knew made Kurt giggle and squirm and blush a deep scarlet. He moved dangerously close to his waistband, his breath warm and ticklish against Kurt's obvious arousal. True to form, Kurt squirmed, pulling him up to connect their lips once more, deepening the kiss instantly.

He made quick work of Blaine's pale blue bowtie and threw it to the floor, not caring where it landed despite Blaine protesting weakly against the heat of his mouth. Everything became a hot, passionate blur as they pressed their bodies together at every point they could, tangling their legs together as their hands caressed arms, waists, thighs, shoulders and lips and tongues and teeth connected.

It was hot, everything was much too hot, but neither of them cared.

Blaine found Kurt's neck again, kissing and nipping and dragging his lips across the sensitive skin just the way he knew Kurt liked it, and then Kurt's hand was in his jeans and sliding underneath his too-tight boxers and he thought he might pass out there and then because he would never get used to a sensation like this, never, never in a million years no matter how many times it happened.

"Uh, Kurt, dude, why's your door closed?"

They didn't hear the question. Finn Hudson, Kurt's dopey but well-meaning stepbrother, was right outside the door but they were too wrapped up in each other to care nor notice. Kurt stroked his boyfriend deftly as they continued to kiss - well, make out, really - his skin flushed and slightly damp from sweat as his body heated up, his nerve endings on fire.

"Uh, Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me? Have you got your music on really loud again? But wait, I can't hear any music…."

The doorknob rattled and yet, neither boy heard it, too engrossed they were in their pleasure, their passion. Finn rattled the doorknob again and then decided to open it.

"Hey Kurt, dude, football pra-AAAAAAARGH!"

Finn yelled and clamped his hand over his eyes as he spotted the two on the bed, Kurt with his hand down his boyfriend's pants, both sweating and close to completion.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screamed, reaching for a slipper by the bed and throwing it at his brother. "GET THE HELL OUT! What are you even doing home?"

"I….I…." Finn stumbled, hand still tight over his eyes, "football practice started…..home…..early….."

_"Get the hell out!_" Kurt screamed again, struggling to re-button his shirt whilst Blaine was attempting to fix his jeans. "_And don't you dare tell my Dad_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Liked it? Loved it? I don't care, just leave a review and tell me what you think. This and _Duende_ are the first Glee pieces I've written in a while so I'm kind of rusty. **

**Also, for those of you who've read _Pretty Little Liars_, the hiatus will soon be over as I'm working on chapter 5 right now. **


End file.
